xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Devon
Biographical Information Name: Devon Porter Code Name: Zephyr Age: 16 Sex: Female Nationality: British American Physical Description Height: 5'3" Weight: 135 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color/Style: *Black *Long *Straight *Mid-back Length Other: * Scars: A few training scars on her body. * Tattoos: Barcode tattoo on her inner forearm. * Piercings: Double-pierced ears, belly-button piercing. Better Description: ''' *Small in stature *Slight curves to her figure, despite the rigorous physical training that she has endured. *Her piercing blue eyes can be a bit unnerving if you look at her for a very long time. *Her alabaster skin and ebony hair are a stark contrast of beauty. *Devon's fashion style is mostly copied from what she sees around her on others, or in magazines. **Personally, she could care less what people give her to put on. '''X-Outfit: '''Standard Black Leather '''Casual Outfit: '''Whatever. *Mostly sports gear: **Hoodie **Sweats **Sneakers *Sometimes gloves. '''Equipment: '''Whatever she can get her hands on. Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: '''Mutation '''Extra-normal abilities: '''Air-Based Combat Abilities *Air Solidification: **Zephyr can manipulate pressure in the air molecules to solidify the air **The level of solidity going to the structural integrity of lead-hardened glass. **The constructs are mostly used for stabbing and cutting, but this is not always the case. **Though they have the appearance of glass, they are much stronger. **Tests reveal, she can cause the solidity of the air molecules to be sustained for up to 2.35 seconds after she ceases to be in any sort of physical contact with the solidified air object allowing her to throw a projectile that will literally fade into thin air. *Air hyper perception: **Is able detect even low levels of air-borne impurities in the air her hands are in contact with '''Weaknesses: *Devon channels her powers through her hands. She can only control the air they are in direct contact with. *A complete vacuum would nullify her powers. **This is a mostly moot point due to most known life-forms, including her, needing air to survive. *Heavily contaminated air, such as with smoke, interferes with the structural integrity of her constructs. *Due to her connection to the air around her hands, while she is able to detect air-borne toxins, she is also more vulnerable than other to the effects of them than others. 'Normal human' Abilities: *Hand to hand combat *Bladed weapons training *Dagger throwing training *Able to drive, but does not currently have a motor vehicle *Fluent in: **English **French **German Psychological Description 'Personality: ' *Large portions of Devon's personality have been erased *Before her indoctrination she was a normal teenage girl **She was feisty and thought she knew everything **Would stand up for those who were being wronged or bullied. *Now, she has a very subdued personality, but has occasional flares of her old feisty self. *She has no idea why she speaks with a British accent, or how she speaks the languages she does. *Random fragments of memories appear as dreams, and these things cause a dis-associative state which can leave her confused at times. 'Interests: ' *Training *Trying to be as normal as possible *Learning to like TV and music again. 'Hobbies: '''See Interests '''History: ' Devon was born to Owen and Lilian Porter, a successful British businessman and his bored housewife living in the US. Devon is mostly cared-for by the staff, but her parents do find the time to spend with her. For years, they move around, following Owen's career opportunities. All of her life, she was privately tutored, her father grooming her for someday taking up a job in the business world. When she's 14, they settle in Boston and Devon's enrolled in private school for the first time. Shortly later, after several instances of bullying from the other girls, her mutant powers emerge and Devon's quickly pulled from school. Her parents send her to geneticists and psychiatrists, trying to get Devon to stop using her powers, but nothing works. One night, her parents kidnap Devon and have her committed in a psychiatric facility in order to cure her. While there, Devon is kept sedated in order to suppress her abilities. One of the doctors on staff recommends that they send Devon to Nex-Gen Psychiatric Wellness Center, a private mental hospital specializing in those who have both genetic abnormalities and psychiatric issues. In truth, the facility was a front for the Nexus Corporation’s research into utilizing mutants and those with paranormal abilities as combat assets for themselves and the highest bidder. Shortly after Devon's transferral, her parents received word of Devon having committed suicide by self-immolation resulting in her body becoming unidentifiable. Her parents receive what they were told was their daughter’s cremains, a death certificate and a medical report. They were of course saddened that her little girl was dead and both began to see a grief counselor to help with their mourning, who was in actuality and collaborator with the Nexus Corporation, who used hypnotic suggestion to not only help them to rapidly get over the loss of their daughter and more or less forget they ever had daughter. Over the next two years, Devon is subjected to systematic mental reprogramming, which is reinforced with electroshock and drug therapies that strip away memories of her past, and most of her personality. They also enroll her in physical fitness regime to sculpt her natural attributes into a finely-honed specimen. She is trained in hand to hand combat, as well as some weapons training. Slivers of her memories surface in dreams, which upsets her. Devon's personality also occasionally reveals itself when she's hurt or angry. For the most part, Devon is kept under armed guard as she's still considered extremely dangerous and they deem her a flight risk. When not in training, she's locked in her cell and then sedated at night. One night, after a mixup with the med schedule, Devon manages to kill her captors and escape to freedom. Background Information Category:Females Category:Living Weapons Category:Blade Fighters Category:Mutants Category:Ability Mutants